Vampires, Werewolves & Frankenstein
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Quick TQ/Torrey oneshot. A book convention brings the two opposites together.


**Title:** Vampires, Werewolves & Frankenstein

**Couple: **TorreyxTQ

**Series: **Fillmore!

Not very often did the Vampirita and Senator Fang fans manage to survive under the same building for more than an hour. But the new novel convention being held inside the X Middle School Auditorium made it possible. The Vampirita fans still stayed as far away from the Senator Fang fans as possible as to not start a fight and get kicked out. But two Vampirita fans alias Torrey, and in an entirely different area Terry were trying to find a new series to read and love.

There were all sorts for them to choose from but Terry took the easy way out and went to her beloved trolls whereas Torrey needed something new and exciting. Something that was not as overdone as vampires what with Vampirita, Twilight, Nightworld and etc. She looked all over brightly lit room taking in huge sandwich boards with bright coloured designs all over it looking for something different. She thought she did in the Problem series. The first book Runner was just out on the market and the fan base was much smaller. It wasn't your average fantasy novel, no; the first book was about a girl who ran away from her problems through classic books.

It intrigued Torrey so she bought a copy and got a schedule for book club meeting days, trying to leave the convention before all the fights began. The Senator Fang fans were starting to get restless and one of them began screaming profanities at the closest Vampirita fan whom began yelling back. She bolted opting for a quiet spot in the park beside the school.

"Ah, chosen a new novel, Torrey. Did Vampirita really let you down" TQ's calm and yet so powerful voice jested behind her, making Torrey tense up.

"Whatever do you mean TQ, I was simply checking out the competition for the year's best book club, and this series seemed to call out to a different crowd..." she answered standing her ground, TQ's raised eyebrows jovially taking a look at her. "Okay, so what the hell does it matter- the author totally fucked up the series anyway. And I want something that would totally separate from anything Terry would do. So why are" she walked right up to him finger pointed into TQ's chest as she prodded him "YOU JUDGING ME?"

"I am not judging you; I was simply asking a question and you happened to jump at me, becoming very defensive. I must say Torrey I may have to categorize you under the fiery red-heads category." TQ retorted his calm exterior never straying from his face. "And if you'd really like to I'd walk around with you while you find your new fan-groupies to be best friends with." He offered smiling gently at the shorter red-head, offering his arm.

They walked around sometimes pausing at possible new fan-fiction material. All he knew was that Torrey was one of the pickiest women he'd ever been on a date with or otherwise entertained for even and evening but he would fully admit that Torrey was to him more beautiful than any other. But she seemed to just be using him as an excuse to avoid all the flaring fights between the opposing fan groups. But for now he was content with just walking around the building, holding onto the girl.

The rest of the day was a blur of screaming, flashing lights and novels. But TQ was trying to decide a way to end the day on a good note. But do you know how hard it is to ask a rebellious, loud, temperamental red-head, who doesn't really like him, to go on a date. He was extremely calm about everything, but even his resolve was crumbling under the thought of rejection. But after a while nothing seems to be that scary, and while they were walking together.

"Torrey, would I be so out of line to ask you to join me for an evening?" TQ suavely entered into the topic, though to the trained eye he was quivering ever so slightly.

"TQ, are you eating all right. Are you sleeping, but are you seriously asking me out." Torrey fired back, jerking to a stop. She looked the calm, blond boy right in the eye.

TQ's face turned a slight red, and his eyes lowered "correct, although I suppose I guessed your answer correctly." He turned and walked away, not even looking back.

Torrey began tearing up, watching as the taller boy just walked away from her, "I thought you were joking. I was going to say yes," she ran off barely holding the tears back.

Neither member of the party spoke the other for a decent amount of time, Torrey and TQ just ignored each other and avoided confrontation at all costs. But of course some downright ass decided that the two of them should be like speaking again. His name was Fillmore and he never knew when to say quit. So the two of them just sat together eating lunch at the egg roll place on 4th and main.

Neither one of them was going to speak up first but Torrey's impatient attitude habits got the best of her "you do realize that I was going to say yes, but no you just walk away. Like the offer was a total joke" she snapped, her face matching the color of her bright hair.

"I walked away! You were joking with me, laughing about the seriousness in my idea; excuse me if I find it appropriate to just leave. Before, before I lose my temper" his blue eyes piercing the emeralds in hers, "but you are suggesting that you were going to accept."

She smiled "TQ, I trust you- of course I was going to accept. Maybe; just maybe we could have a redo on that day?"

He nodded "although the appropriateness of the situation is questioned with a redo, I do want another chance with you; so of course." And that ended the lunch, but their lives came together. Bringing the two of them, just like two romantic main characters created in a cheesy, romance, teenage novel.


End file.
